Princess Meilin
by nao-chan
Summary: This is a fic about Meilin. I decided to make a fic so Li and Sakura would be together, but so would Meilin & somebody else. I got this idea out of a Kero Kero Chime book, so don't sue me! This was kinda rushed so please forgive me . . . please review!


A gift for Meilin  
by nao-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors, Clamp does, so please don't sue me!  
Note from nao-chan: People who have read Kero-Kero chime, I got this idea from the kero kero chime book #5. I was reading it and thought the story would fit Meilin perfectly, if I made a few changes. People who haven't read the manga Kero kero chime, they should . . . it's a really cute story!   
Well, on with the story!  
  
  
Ten year old Meilin Rae rushed down the street, towards her home with Li and Wei. "Meilin!" called a voice. Meilin stopped, and saw Li and Sakura waving at her. Meilin waved back, giving them a fake smile. Then she ran into her home, clutching onto the groceries Wei asked her to buy.   
  
She sighed, and looked out the window. She saw Sakura and Li talking, looking happy together. *Ever since those two have been dating, Li has been acting different. Acting more happy. Meilin sighed. *I guess I'm not Li's princess,* she thought, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Meilin! Did you get the groceries?" asked Wei, as Meilin slipped off her shoes.   
  
"Yup," said Meilin. She took off her coat, and handed wei the groceries. "Thanks Meilin," said Wei smiling. Meilin smiled back, then rushed off to her room. She sighed, and sat at her desk, feeling a little depressed. She looked at the picture on her desk. It was a photograph taken this year.   
  
Sakura and Li stood together, looking very cute. Meiling stood besde Madison, who was holding a video camera. Rita and Nikki were sitting on the bench, and Chelsea was strangling zachery, as usual. It was a very good picture, although Meilin hated it. It was beautifully taken, with one of Madison's high-tech cameras. It was the day Sakura and Li started to go out.   
  
Meilin always acted happy for them, and she really wanted to. But she still thought Li was going to be her prince. "But Li found his own princess," muttered Meilin, brushing her long black hair. She looked at the book that was lying on her bed. 'Cinderella.' "The beautiful princess always gets the handesome prince," said Meilin, yawning.   
  
She sighed, feeling depressed. "Meilin? You forgot to buy the milk, will you go again?" asked Wei's voice. "Um yeah!" called Meilin. She looked outside. It was sunny outside, so she decided she didn't need a jacket. She ran out to Wei, and he handed her the money. She slipped on her shoes again, and ran out to the sunshine.   
  
'Nice day out,' Meilin thought, looking around. It was raining about three hours ago, so there were puddles everywhere. Meilin splashed through the puddles, getting her jeans wet. Suddenly, she saw something floating in a puddle. She stopped, and knelt down for a better look.   
  
'A tadpole!' she thought. She looked at the tadpole, it was either dead or unconcious. "Poor little thing, how did you get here? I gotta put you in some water," said Meilin. With that, she scooped up the tadpole, and ran towards the nearest park. In the park, was a huge wish making fountain. Meilin sprinted towards the fountain. She gently placed the tadpole in the water, and sighed, tired. "You'll be okay now," said Meilin smiling.   
  
"I'll put you in a lake later if you wan-" Meilin stopped. A boy, about Meilin's ages sat in the water, where the tad pole was. He had a crown on, and wore clothes that only a prince would wear. Meilin blinked, startled. "Thank you for helping me," said the boy grinning. Meilin was still startled. *The tadpole turned into a prince?* she thought, amazed.   
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you, I should introduce myself. I'm Prince Jeremy, prince of the Jacobson kindom," said the boy, smiling at Meilin, as she helped him out of the water. Meilin noticed that the boy was very handsome, almost as good looking as Li.   
  
"I was fooling around with magic, and kinda got myself here in your world, as a tadpole. It was stupid of me. Thank you for rescuing me," said Jeremy, bowing to Meilin. Meilin smiled at the boy. "I'm glad I was of some help," said Meilin. Jeremy suddenly took Meilin's hand. "You are very pretty. What is your name?" asked Jeremy.   
  
"I'm Meilin Rae," said Meilin, smiling warmly. Jeremy looked at Meilin. "You are very beautiful, will you marry me?" asked Jeremy. Meilin blinked, eyes wide. "Marry you? I'm only ten!" said Meilin. "That's the perfect age for marrige in our kingdom. Come on Meilin!" said Jeremy, standing up. "Wait-Ahhh!" yelped Meilin.   
  
The first minute, Meilin rescues a tadpole which turns out to be a prince. The second minute she's in a magical kingdom. She looked around, looking a little confused as Jeremy bowed down to his father. "Father, I have picked my bride," said Jeremy. "Bride?" asked Meilin weakly.   
  
"Perfect! Meilin, you may stay at our palace, and get married to my son," said the King, smiling at Meilin. Meilin was confused. Before she knew it, some maids were dragging her to her room. Half an hour later, Meilin was dressed in a pretty pink gown, with a small crown on her head. "You look very pretty," said Jeremy smiling at Meilin.   
  
Even though Meilin didn't know Jeremy that well, she was starting to like him. *Well, this can't be that bad, I'm being treated like a princess!* thought Meilin happily. She decided that this was going to be fun, and that she would just do whatever she could to be happy.   
  
The next few days were great for both Meilin and Jeremy. Meilin learned a lot about Jeremy's kingdom, and she felt like she could tell Jeremy everything. About Li, about Sakura and about her life. Jeremy understood, and talked to Meilin about his life too. It seemed like they were the perfect couple.   
  
Then suddenly, as Meilin and Jeremy were exploring outside a few days later, a mysterious girl came to the kingdom. "Prince Jeremy!" squealed the girl. She dove into Jeremy's arms. Meilin and Jeremy both looked equally startled, looking at the insane girl. The girl had long curly blond hair, and big blue eyes. She looked like a real princess.   
  
"Princess Rose?" asked Jeremy, looking surprised. "Yup, I've come back to you," said the girl, smiling at Jeremy. Jeremy looked at Meilin nervously. Meilin just stared at 'Princess Rose.' "Who is this?" asked Princess Rose, looking at Meilin. "This is Meilin, my soon to be bride," said Jeremy coldly. "B-but! You're my fiance!" said Princess Rose, looking hurt.   
  
Suddenly, Meilin blinked. This was just like her, Sakura and Li. Li would be Jeremy, Sakura would be herself and Meilin would be Princess Rose. Meilin remembered how much it hurt when Sakura and Li started to date. "Oh, well um I think I'll be leaving," said Meilin, turning.   
  
"W-wait! Meilin!" said Jeremy, looking at Meilin. Meilin turned around to look at Jeremy. "I know how it feels like to be the left out fiance. I hope you and Princess Rose are happy together," said Meilin smiling a little. She sprinted to her room, to get changed. "WAIT!" said Jeremy.   
  
Meilin felt tears in her eyes as she dressed into her normal clothes. *I always end up like this. I'm never the princess,* thought Meilin, squeezing her eyes shut. She knew she should feel happy for Princess Rose, but she just couldn't. Suddenly, Jeremy burst into Meilin's room. "Jeremy, would you kindly take me home?" asked Meilin smiling, wiping her tears.   
  
"Meilin! I don't want to be with Rose! I want to be with you!' said Jeremy. Meilin stopped. Jeremy looked at Meilin. "You know when you told me about Li and Sakura? Well if Sakura is you, I'm Li and Princess Rose is Meilin, Li doesn't like Meilin right? Well I don't like Princess Rose either!" said Jeremy. Meilin looked at Jeremy.   
  
He was right. Jeremy leant over and gave Meilin a small peck on the cheek. "Just trust me and please stay," said Jeremy, looking at Meilin. Meilin blushed a little, then nodded. Princess Rose was watching this from the doorway. She smiled to herself. *I'll break these two up no problem,* she thought.   
  
Soon, Meilin really started to love Jeremy, and they were unseperable. But Princess rose had a plan. She had made a magic apple, just like in Snow white, but instead of putting Meilin to sleep, the apple was going to make Jeremy love her. "Jeremy!" called Princess Rose. Jeremy whirled around.   
  
Princess Rose came running towards him, with an apple in her hand. "I bought you an apple, fresh from the orchard," said Princess Rose smiling. "Well um thanks," said Jeremy uneasily. He took a bite of the apple. Suddenly, the feelings inside him all changed.   
  
Meilin was humming to herself as she changed in her bedroom. She skipped down the stairs of the castle, andsuddenly found a big huge ceremony. Jeremy and Rose were getting married! Meilin stopped. She ran down the stairs, and stared at the hapy couple. "I'm sorry Meilin, Jeremy chose me over you. You should go back to your own world now," said Rose smiling.   
  
Meilin nodded, biting her lip. She ran up the stairs, and changed back into her jeans. She walked out the castle, not really thinking of anything. *well, I knew that was going to happen soon right? I better go home and buy that milk Wei wanted me to buy . . . * Meilin thought, sniffing. Suddenly, she stopped. "I don't know how to get back," said Meilin outloud.   
  
Suddenly, she burst into tears, shrinking into a little ball. *For once, I wanted to be the happy princess,* thought Meilin, tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behin her. Princess Rose. Meilin quickly got up, wiping her tears. "I was just heading home," said Meilin smiling weakly.   
  
Princess Rose felt bad for making Meilin all upset. She sighed. She snapped her finger. Jeremy appeared in front of Meilin. "Whoa, where am I?" he wondered. He looked at Meilin. "Meilin, why are you crying?" he asked. Meilin looked at Princess Rose questioningly. "Um, well, I put a spell on him to make him love me. But even I couldn't be happy so, I'm off," said Princess Rose smiling at Meilin.   
  
Princess Rose dissapeared. Meilin smiled and looked at Jeremy. Jeremy looked confused. "Oh nothing's wrong, come on, let's go," said Meilin taking his hand. Jeremy shrugged, and him and Meilin ran towards the castle.   
  
"Are you sure you want to be in this world?" asked Meilin, a day later. Meilin and Jeremy were back in the real world, and there were still puddles everywhere. "Sure thing. I want to study this world, and be with you," said Jeremy smiling. Meilin giggled, and they entered Wei's apartment. Wei appeared at the door. "Meilin, did you buy the milk?" asked Wei, looking at Meilin.   
  
"Oops, I'll just go right now with eremy," said Meilin smiling. She grabbed Jeremy's hand and the two of them ran towards the grocery store. Wei shrugged.   
  
Sakura and Li walked around the neighbourhood, talking quietly. "I think Meilin still likes you. I feel bad for her," said Sakura, holding Li's hand. Li shrugged. Suddenly, Sakura's jaw dropped open at what she saw. Li blinked, and looked the direction Sakura was pointing to. Meilin was skipped along the sidewalk, holding hands with a boy they didn't recognize. Sakura smiled. "I'm happy now," said Sakura. Li nodded. "Yeah, Meilin deserves to be somebody's princess," said Li smiling.   
  
- end -  
  
Note from Author: I hope you liked the story! It was kind of rushed, so sorry about that. I'm sorry if there is any grammer errors! Anyway, please review(even if you didn't like it!) - nao-chan - 


End file.
